Bathal
Bathal- Demon Sorceror (Azazel Archetype) has the power to steal any power of someone who dies with his mark on them. Wanted to always be prepared for his death so he goes about trying to clone himself. He uses his power of multiplicity but his counterpart was just as ambitious and would often fued and plot against him. After near death to himself he decides he needs to find a way to create a version of himself that would be sub servient and dimwitted until he needed to take over there body. He implored sorcery to conjure such a being, however it was a failure. The experiment led to a fragile feeble minded childlike being prone to tantrums. Whenever he would get enraged he would grow his size and muscle mass emitting a huge aura and causing havoc wherever he went until his rage subsided. Bathal at first was going to kill the failure since it didn't suit his purpose, however after witnessing its damage potential while in his enraged state he decided to keep him as a pet at service to him. Although he treats him like a pet, Bathal see's this being (Voz ) as being his child and first son. Bathal found that simple power of multiplicity and common sorcery wasn't going to do the trick. He needed a power far greater that was able to break the boundaries of reality to witness his dreams. He devised a plan to manipulate Uzani , one of "The Last ". She is a powerful Djinn who grants a wish to those whom give her favorable sacrifice. Bathal offered his firstborn to Uzani in return for a wish. She found this acceptable sacrifice, Bathal being an accomplished demon sorceror from the old blood. Uzani forged the contract, reminded Bathal of the restrictions and offered him the wish. Bathal used his wish to ask Uzani to have his first born son. Uzani was outraged at the request and refused such a banal wish. Uzani lashes out in a frenzy against Bathal in her rage. Bathal casually dodges the brunt of her attacks before encroaching upon her breasts and pecking her on the cheek before snapping his fingers to reveal "the contract". Uzani calms herself in defeat, lets out a sigh of dipleasure and concedes to Bathal's request. Bathal's plans have finally been realized. As his seed will be raised he will have no knowledge of his fathers past or his own strength. He had neutered ambition from his progeny and also upgraded his power potential by having it share the blood of one of "The Last". Now Bathal had ensured a host if he ever was at deaths door. Bathal entrusted his son to his mother, who had become more and more pleased with the arrangement and attached to her child. Bathal knew she would make sure he was well cared for and protected until he needed him. He was alot safer with his mother on watch than he was at Bathal's side. Bathal was being pursued by "The Triumvirate" and they were closer than they had ever been to cornering him. Closer than Bathal had imagined. "The Triumvirate" show up at Bathal's domain and begin a battle at the ruins. After a long fight Bathal was caged in against the hero king, the war maiden, the pixy, and one of "The Last". "The Last" cast a sealing spell on Bathal as Bathal bellowed out in maniacal laughter. Bathal glared at his familiar Hessix , to which Hessix gave a nod and slithered off into the ether.